


The Cyclone at Coney Island

by ihadadate



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Motion Sickness, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bless his soul, i could ship them romantically or plantonically and it wouldn't matter which way it could be, i love steve and bucky so much, this could be pre slash, this is my second fic in a day lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadadate/pseuds/ihadadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I threw up?"</p><p>Bucky and Steve rides the Cylcone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cyclone at Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> Judging by my writing, the boys are in their teens when they ride the Cyclone. I like to think that Steve had rode the roller coaster after his mother's passing. (I love Sarah Rogers.)

_"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"_

_"Yeah, and I threw up?"_

"Come on, Steve!" Bucky clapped a hand on his best friend's back. "Ride it with me!"

"I'm not so sure, Buck," Steve replied, as he stared at the big wooden roller coaster that was called the Cyclone. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't so sure about it. It looked big, and it looked like it could go  _fast_.

But Bucky wanted to ride the Cyclone and he wanted Steve to ride it with him. Steve knew that he had a choice, but Bucky would have probably made him ride the roller coaster anyhow, so Steve made the choice that he would ride it.

Bucky had managed him to get past the men who were operating the ride, and they were seated in the last car in the back seats. That was probably not a good idea, but the boys didn't realize what the aftermath would have been. (Well, Steve did have an idea that he would get sick, but he was determined to be on the ride.)

When the cars started to move, Steve was excited but he was anxious. Bucky had a grin on his face.

"Can you believe it, Steve? We're riding the Cyclone!"

The car traveled up hill, and Steve still had that anxious, nervous feeling inside him. When they went downhill for the first time, Steve was holding on for his dear life.

The cars went uphill again, and Steve was suddenly slammed to the side. Bucky's body was also jerked to the side and Steve swore that their bodies had hit each other's.

The ride was fast. They went downhill, uphill, again and again until the cars slowed down again.

"How ya feeling, Steve?" Bucky asked, sounding breathless.

"Like I broke a rib," Steve replied honestly.

He could hear Bucky laughing, other passengers screaming with their hands thrown up. Steve had thrown his hands up for a fearful moment before clamping them back to the car. He felt the ride go fast again. He felt like he was going to be sick.

The ride was fast, and the ride was bumpy.

Steve felt the ride slow down and stop. It was finally over. He quickly unbuckled himself from his seat in his car with Bucky and he staggered off. Bucky went after his dizzied friend, helping him through the crowd and to find a place to sit.

Steve had thrown himself to the nearest trash can he could find and started to vomit in it. People passed by quickly in disgust, but others felt sorry for the small boy.

Steve could feel Bucky's hand rubbing his back soothingly. He could hear the lines of "Take it easy, Steve", "We'll never ride in the back again", and "Are you alright, pal?"

After Steve was done with his sickness, he sat down, Bucky joining him.

"Did you have fun?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah," Steve replied. "I've never felt that thrilled in my entire life."

And that was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> In my experience on my ride on roller coasters, the back seats are worst, depending on what ride you were on that is.


End file.
